


A life in S.H.I.E.L.D through the eyes of Jemma Simmons

by Jasmine_Tyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Tyson/pseuds/Jasmine_Tyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fitz's are dead and Leo is depressed. It's Jemma's turn to be there for him. Follow Fitz and Simmons as they graduate the S.H.I.E.L.D academy and join the S.H.I.E.L.D team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Leo and Jemma are at MIT progressing throughout Avengers Assemble and Agents of Shield

I jolted awake with a start. Beads of sweat streamed down my face, as I checked the digital clock that Leo had gotten me the previous Christmas. It read 03:00 am. Two seconds later I heard his scream. 

It only later occurred to me that it was the ringing of the landline in our dorm that woke me. Both me and Leo had our mobiles to contact family and friends although our landline was only accessible by the MIT staff incase of emergencies. 

An ominous feeling spread through me as the screaming carried on and I rushed out of bed to our living room where he was curled up on the floor in pure meltdown. The phone dangled from its wire on the wall. 

"Oh Fitz" I whispered trying my hardest to sooth him. "What's happened?" " Your going to wake up the whole block with this racket." Being made aware of this he stopped screaming only to let out a wave of sobs. It took half an hour of me cradling him till he managed to speak. "Jemma" he sobbed, "there's been a car crash. Jemma, their dead"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz starts deteriorating after the death of his family.

We both got no sleep that night, we just sat in silence. It wasn't like the comfortable silences me and Leo shared when we were watching a movie, this was so tense and almost unbearable. The Fitz family was dead, the family car veered off the side of a cliff in the dead of night. Nobody knew where their destination was.

In the weeks following this Leo, and me, had made numerous attempts to convince MIT to pay for travel expenses in order for him to attend the funeral in the UK. Every time they refused.

It was less than six months ago since we were offered our scholarship and moved to America leaving our families behind. Although our travel expenses were supposed to be covered, asking for two tickets to the UK after six months of attending was a bit piss taking.

"Leo?" I asked peeking over his shoulder, as he desperately tried to perfect a design he'd been working on for weeks. "Leo if it's too much I can.." "No it's fine, I'm fine Jemma"

It wasn't 'fine' nothing was 'fine.' Every night he woke to nightmares that would have him paralysed in fear. Exhaustion was taking over him making him deteriorate at an alarming rate.

"Look Jemma I'm ok, I'm coping" The tears fell from his eyes mid sentence and he broke down yet again.


End file.
